bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Murder
Murder is a crime the player can commit. The player can murder a person from their life, such as parents, siblings, partners, or exes, or they can choose to murder a random victim. They can also murder their children if their child is over 18 in iOS but there is no age limit in Android. They must be at least 14 (formerly 18) to kill on Android but may commit murder on iOS as a juvenile teenager (starting at age 14). There are currently twelve murder methods the player can use and six will appear randomly. There is a chance murder may result in the player getting the cops called on them. There is also a chance of the murder backfiring and the player getting killed instead of the victim. There is also a chance the victim will assault your player attempting the murder, sometimes assaulting your player to death. Players may also hire a hitman to kill a victim. If players perform five or more successful murders or pays five or more hitmen to successfully kill people, they will get the'' Deadly'' ribbon. Atomic Wedgie The player will attempt to pull the victim's underwear over their face. This method rarely works and usually results in the cops being called. If successful, the victim will suffocate on the underwear's fabric. If this murder backfires, the victim will stuff their underwear in the player's mouth, choking your character to death. Club Them The player will attempt to strike their victim over the head with a stick. The victim may occasionally call the cops. Sometimes, the victim may hit the player with a bigger stick, resulting in their death. Perform a Drive-By The player will perform a drive-by shooting on the victim. This method is the most effective murder method. However, the player must have a driving license and own a car before they can do this. This method will rarely result in the police being called. DISCLAIMER: On rare occasions, the victim will call the police. The player can still go to prison if caught. If this murder backfires, the victim will also have a gun and fire back at the player, killing them. Electrocute Them This method is one of the most cliche murder methods. It is often depicted in horror movies. If the player chooses to electrocute their victim, they will throw a toaster into the victim's bath. Sometimes, this murder method will work. Other times, the victim will call the cops. When this murder backfires, the victim will leap out of the bathtub and throw the player into it, along with the toaster. Push Down Stairs The player will shove the victim down a flight of stairs. This method usually does not work and result in the police being called. If this method fails, the victim will jump out of the way, causing the player to fall down the stairs and die. Strangle Them The player will attempt to strangle their victim. Sometimes results in the police being called. A failed strangulation results in the player being strangled instead of the victim. Fastball to Head The player will pitch a fastball aiming at the victim's head. Sometimes results in assault or calling the police if your character misses. This is mostly ineffective but more accurate than the atomic wedgie. A failed fastball to the head will result in the target catching the baseball and striking it at your head at 100mph. Scare to Death Your character will dress like an angry Karen and pound furiously at the victim's front door to try and scare them to death. This is most effective on people who are not closely related to your character. A failed scaring to death results in the target having already sold the house to a real angry Karen unbeknownst to your character and the real angry Karen screams at you, scaring you to death. Poison Them Your character will attempt to pour antifreeze into the victim's iced tea. A failed poisoning will have your target secretly see you and switch your iced tea with theirs, causing you to drink the poisoned glass and die. Bear Trap Your character will build and dig a bear trap. This method is mostly ineffective as your character will have to build and dig the trap before having the victim fall in it. A failed bear trap will result in the target watching you build it and scaring you from behind, tripping your character into falling into the trap head-first. Elephant Laxative Your character will try to sneak an elephant laxative into the victim's morning smoothie. Much like the iced tea poisoning, a failed elephant laxative murder will result in the target switching smoothies. Push Off Cliff Your character will push the victim off a cliff while the victim tries to enjoy a scenic view. A failed push will result in your target grabbing you and flinging you off first. Getting Caught If your character is caught murdering or attempting to murder someone, they could go to Jail for 80 years per successful murder and 40-50 years per attempted murder. Your character can hire expensive lawyers to defend them, or have a public defender provided, the latter of which is usually ineffective. If found not guilty, they will be able to continue their life as it is. If found guilty, they will go to prison and be fired from their job/dishonourably discharged from the military/forced out of their university. If the character killed was a close family member or spouse, it will say "Your (loved one) died at the age of (age at death). He/She was murdered." and will notify you if you'd like to attend the funeral. It could even give an inheritance if the murdered person was a parent or spouse and they had an inheritance for your character. If found not guilty of attempted murder, the victim will still know you tried to kill them and will have an empty relationship bar. Sometimes if your character commits many murders or committed other crimes before the murder(s), they will automatically be found guilty and sent to prison without having a trial. Following the Prison update, a character could get life imprisonment or even the death penalty in a maximum-security prison if found guilty in a Country that allows this. Characters can be falsely accused for crimes such as murder and attempted murder and will have to face a trial just as if they had been truly convicted, however they can sue the police department. Hiring a Hitman Your character could hire a hitman to kill targets rather than killing the targets themselves. Unlike murder, hiring a hitman is for adult characters only and comes at a price. The hitman may kill the target or scam you by taking the money and not killing the target. They could also be an undercover cop and have you sent to prison. This action is prefaced in the journal as "I had diabolical thoughts." After killing the target, the hitman may either leave or demand more money otherwise he'll kill you, paying the price will cause him to go away. However, there are other options such as running away, telling him a deal's a deal, or calling the cops on him. Except for the paying action, all carry a risk of dying but only the running away carries a chance of death. Category:BitLife